Dance of the Devil
by The legendary dark knight Tony
Summary: Kimimaro fue utilizado toda su vida, pero ahora tiene la oportunidad de escoger a quien seguir y por que motivos hacerlo. Durante el camino se enfrentara a seres que pondrán en riesgo aquello que protege pero no serán capaces de quitarle aquello que significa su razón de vivir. Acompáñenme a descubrir la creación de la danza del demonio y la aniquilación de sus enemigos. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Gente, sean todos bienvenidos a esta corta historia que pretende ser algo mas que un one-shot (probablemente no la vuelva a tocar nunca más).**

 **Por favor comenten que tal les ha parecido este one-shot y si desean que lo continué díganmelo saber en la caja de comentarios (por favor).**

 **Por cierto, la imagen es de la pagina zerochan'.'net y fue subida por " Usuratonkachi_:3"** **(si alguna vez lees esto, me encanto la imagen), de ser necesario la quitare inmediatamente.**

 **ninguna de las obras que utilice para la creación de este fanfic me pertenece, únicamente la idea que lastimosamente no es muy original :P**

* * *

El multiverso, su definición es un incontable número de espacio-tiempo continuo, alejados. En los universos principales existen seres capaces de acabar con universos enteros, seres que crean y destruyen multiversos enteros y luego están los Mesías, seres cuyo poder y potencial es casi infinito y el límite es la salvación de su cosmos y lo que en ellos se encuentra.

Pero... hay un ser que se encuentra por encima de los Mesías, YHVH un ser de poder infinito e incomprensible para todo el gran multiverso que gobierna. Para sorpresa de los Mesías que lo han enfrentado, él solo es una infinitesimal parte que se salió de control de un ser superior, el Axioma, creó todo lo que es, lo que fue y lo que será pero no desea interferir con su creación a no ser completamente necesario y lo hace a través de sus Mesías, quiénes son su última creación.

En éste gran multiverso hay universos que han Existido por el suficiente tiempo como para desarrollarse sin la intervención directa de sus Dioses supremos, a pesar de ello han existido entidades dentro de esos universos que poseen el poder y arrogancia suficiente como para llamarse " **Dioses** ".

De éstos universos hay dos en particular, lo cuales entraron en contactó por culpa de un Mesías, sí, un Mesías que se negó a todo y acabó con el tiempo mismo y la creación, acabo con uno de los avatares de YHVW y decidió qué él mismo YHVH debía caer...

...

 **Lugar: Grieta dimensional...**

Un lugar con un espacio infinito del cual se dice es ella único punto en el que este universo entra en contacto con los otros universos. Además posee un ambiente totalmente hostil, no por la vida que existiera, de hecho era por lo contrario, la falta de vida de este lugar se debía a qué no hay seres que soporten este espacio, solo los seres de poder "infinito/inmenso" o que utilizaran algún tipo de protección especial eran capaces de soportar estar aquí.

Aun así se podía percibir la presencia de dos seres, los cuáles gobernaban el lugar sin preocupación más que la presencia del otro.

Estos eran el Gran Rojo, dragón sobre dragones y el verdadero dragón del Apocalipsis. Una bestia con poderes únicamente igualados por otro ser de su misma especie. El dios dragón del infinito, Ouroboros Ophis, ser nacido de la nada y que deseaba seguir en la nada, cosa imposible por la aparición de la bestia del Apocalipsis.

El ser conocido como Ophis era totalmente indiferente de la apariencia que tomara ya que nunca significaba algo para eso, pero actualmente tomaba la forma de una Loli gótica con vendas negras en los pechos y un traje gótico negro y violeta.

Este ser se encontraba caminando a través de rocas en la brecha, mientras maquinaba la forma de expulsar o acabar con la bestia que volaba en su lugar de nacimiento, cosa qué hubiera continuado de no ser por una grieta formada en el espacio frente a ella. La grieta parecía ser de un vidrio el cuál recibió un impacto y que se expandía cada vez más, hasta que frente a ella apareció...

Lo que parecía ser una pequeña ventana, sí, una ventana a lo que se llama "cielo" o "mundo puro". Ophis por primera vez en su existencia contemplo algo como eso, no por lo que representara pues lo conocía muy bien, sino por lo que contenía.

A través de la brecha se contemplaban las almas de seres con poderes comparables a los Ángeles, súper demonios, dioses e incluso los dragones.

 _"Tal poder"_ murmuró sin expresión alguna en su rostro _"Poder para sacarlo de aquí"_ susurró mientras extendía la mano para sacar a los que serían sus nuevos " **peones"** o eso creía hasta que logro sujetar el alma del ser más poderoso que detecto.

Un ser de contextura delgada y alta, con cabello negro y largo y unos ojos violetas que gritaban **poder** y por primera vez el dragón de poder infinito se sorprendió, el alma del "humano" la vio directamente y la brecha se empezó a cerrar a gran velocidad. En el furor del momento y la sorpresa del ser que la vio cómo a cualquier otra cosa en el universo, Ophis reaccionó lentamente y tomó la primera alma que pudo _'después de todo, todos tienen potencial'_ pensó indiferentemente el Dios infinito mientras sacaba la mano de la ya inexistente brecha juntó a su premio.

El dragón Ouroboros habría la mano lentamente, de la cuál salía un brilló blanquecino y celeste. Una esfera que dejaba una estela humeante e intangible se encontraba reposando en la mano de Ophis.

Tan contenta como un ser como ella pudiera estar, examinó el alma del humano que extrajo de la brecha. Era un alma joven y con un gran potencial, pero parecía rota...

Tomando esto en cuenta y sabiendo que su nuevo juguete carecía de cuerpo Ophis decidió crear un cuerpo para él, pero no sería un cuerpo decidido por ella, dejo que él decidiera como sería su cuerpo, para sorpresa de ella, el alma tomó más poder del que ella había ofrecido, tal parece que su peón si valía la pena.

...

La sorpresa de Ophis fue suficientemente alta cómo para que sonriera aunque fuera de forma ligera. El alma había tomado su poder y sangre para formar un cuerpo de lo que parecía un niño de cabellos blancos, ojeras rojas junto a dos puntos rojizos por debajo de la frente, piel blanca de apariencia delicada y tres líneas curvas en la base de la garganta.

Ophis consiguió un buen juguete...

...

La cuarta gran guerra ninja, un momento único en el mundo shinobi. Antes de este acontecimiento las grandes aldeas se encontraban en un estado de paranoia ante un posible ataque por parte de la otra.

Aunque fue gracias a esta guerra que se encontró la verdadera paz, finalmente el ideal del sabio de los seis caminos se completaba; un mundo en el que las personas se entendían las unas a las otras a través del ninshuu, todo gracias a un ninja que creía en la paz y la cooperación, un ninja que llevó la guerra a su fin y que cumplió sus más grandes sueños.

Pero esta historia no es sobre el último contenedor de Kurama, ni tampoco sobre su hermano a través del tiempo, no. Esta es la historia de uno de los ninjas más dotados de su tiempo, pero que por azares de la vida y del destino padeció de una enfermedad mortal, una enfermedad que cegó la luz de su vida de forma prematura.

Un shinobi que vio la extinción de su clan en no menos que una noche. Algo que requería un gran ejército o una aldea completa contra ellos ya que eran poseedores de un kekkei genkai único. Sin mencionar que eran descendientes directos de la diosa conejo, así como del sabio de los seis caminos.

Un pobre niño que sufrió en su infancia y fue utilizado en su joven adolescencia por otros, sí, ninjas de gran poder lo quería por su límite sanguíneo y sus habilidades únicas.

Un joven que a los 14 años había alcanzado el punto más alto antes de sucumbir a su mortal e incurable enfermedad y aun así era capaz de dar grandes peleas a tal punto que uno de los sannin lo vio como el contenedor perfecto.

Kimimaro del clan Kaguya era un ninja muy joven y muy habilidoso, el mismo Orochimaru lo pondría a la par de un Itachi Uchiha.

Retomando lo anterior, esta historia inicia en un momento clave de la gran guerra ninja, el momento en que el último Uchiha con la voluntad de fuego terminaba el jutsu maldito de Kabuto, el edo tensei. Con este jutsu finalizado las almas de todos los difuntos regresarían al mundo puro, o al menos eso es lo que debería haber pasado de no ser por dos entidades de gran poder...

...

'Vacío' eso es todo lo que pensaba Kimimaro mientras flotaba en un espacio infinito, un espacio desprovisto de luz alguna y sin embargo podía ver todo a la perfección o al menos verse a sí mismo.

"Vacío" susurró lentamente con el único propósito de escuchar una voz, el de acabar con la soledad que le había atormentado toda su vida.

Sabía que en vida fue el títere de Orochimaru, pero no le importaba porqué eso era lo que le daba razón de ser, razón de vivir y le daba fin a su soledad, pero todo cambió cuando enfermo. Dejar de ser el contenedor, dejar de moverse, dejar de ser útil y volver a la soledad, una vida triste.

Vio una oportunidad al regresar a la vida por un jutsu prohibido. 'Lord Orochimaru debe necesitarme' pensaba con felicidad, creyéndose libre de la soledad nuevamente, pero todo termino rápidamente. A pesar de estar en óptimas condiciones, él fue liberado del jutsu, creyendo que regresaba a la soledad en la que estuvo tanto tiempo y así fue...

...

Nunca se esperaba regresará, ni cuando usaron el edo tensei y mucho menos ahora o en la forma de un infante.

Kimimaro despertó en un bosque enorme, el cual tenía un parecido increíble al lugar donde encontró por primera vez al sannin.

Lo siguiente que notó fue su cuerpo, se sentía de maravilla, incluso mejor que antes de caer enfermo. Sentía su chakra fluyendo con fortaleza a través de su cuerpo y la presión que existía por la presencia de Orochimaru en el selló maldito de tierra ya no estaba, cosa que lo deprimía.

Tener el selló pero no la esencia de quién adoraba era doloroso para él y una señal de que estaba solo.

…

Después de unos días vagando, el peliblanco finalmente encontró un castillo enorme rodeado de una pequeña villa, cosa que le demostraba que realmente había renacido y no estaba en un estupor de ebriedad del más allá.

Lo más sorprendente de esta villa eran sus edificios, realmente grandes y de materiales distintos a los que él había visto con mucha anterioridad.

Los edificios brillaban con gran fuerza y los negocios siempre estaban llenos y en una **paz** que él nunca vio.

…

Después de saciar el hambre que tenía al estilo ninja, Kimimaro se dispuso a vagar por la enorme villa, con ningún propósito exacto.

'¿Por qué estoy aquí?' pensaba mientras recorría una senda por un bosque

'¿Cuál es mi propósito si no puedo servirle a Lord Orochimaru?' el infante se acercaba al enorme castillo central sin notarlo.

'¿Qué debo de hacer ahora?' se preguntaba con infelicidad mientras se adentraba en los terrenos principales del castillo

En algún momento debió de hacer contacto con alguien más, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba, el pequeño Kimimaro se encontró en pelea, cosa que realmente no esperaba y tampoco anhelaba.

…

El clan Kaguya era conocido por ser un clan de barbaros y brutos que gozaban con las batallas, la muerte y la sangre. Pero incluso dentro de un clan así puede existir alguien de corazón puro que solo desea ser útil, ser amado.

Tal era el caso de Kimimaro, prodigio de su clan y temido por los mismos fue encerrado por miedo a ser asesinados por el infante.

Pero el clan también era conocido por ser uno que portaba un gran Kekkei Genkai y habilidades temibles que incluso eran alabadas como las de los Senju y Uchiha.

…

Pero regresando a lo anterior, parece que el infante se adentró a los jardines traseros del castillo, en el cual ocurría una riña y parecía que el premio era una niña pelirroja que era protegida por un grupo de "soldados" los cuales eran rápidamente superados en habilidad y numero.

Kimimaro no era alguien que se preocupara por otros, o que gustara de pelear, lo cual solo hacía para sentirse útil.

Sin embargo no era alguien que se dejaría herir por otros, él era la clase de persona que atendía a un golpe si lo lanzaban primero.

Y así sucedió, después de que el primer matón lo atacara con un "jutsu" de fuego, Kimimaro respondió utilizando su Kekkei Genkai, el **shikotsumyaku,** también conocido como el **pulso de los huesos muertos**.

El primero asesino cayo atravesado por un hueso enorme que sobresalía por la palma del infante, al ver tal cosa el resto de matones, se dividieron rápidamente en dos grupos.

Inmediatamente el primero grupo fue tras la chiquilla pelirroja, mientras que la otra mitad se fue contra Kimimaro y los refuerzos que estaban llegando.

Los matones sin perder el tiempo utilizaron ataques elementales de muchas clases. Agua, fuego, tierra eran utilizados contra Kimimaro quien solo los veía y se preguntaba como realizaban jutsus sin necesidad de sellos manuales aunque no importaba ya que eran demasiado lentos para él.

Con una facilidad increíble Kimimaro se deslizo por entre los ataques y con el hueso que sobresalía de su palma fue contra los tres matones que se hallaban frente a él.

El primero de ellos trato de atacar al pequeño con una daga al verlo esquivar sus ataques anteriores, cosa que resultó fatal ya que en el instante de atacar fue empalado por otro hueso que salió de su hombro.

Los otros dos matones retrocedieron viendo la agilidad y rapidez del crio, junto a su extraña habilidad de producir huesos de su cuerpo. Tomando la decisión más prudente uno de ellos inicio un hechizo a distancia, el cual nunca termino al ver que el crio se lanzó nuevamente contra ellos en una muestra de increíble velocidad.

El tercero retrocedió aún más al ver como su compañero fue eliminado con relativa facilidad. Lentamente contemplo la idea de morir ante las manos de un infante, idea desechada rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su líder.

"listo, nos vamos" se escuchó una voz gruesa y ronca, la cual provenía del mas fornido de los matones ahí presente, probablemente el líder.

En ese instante, los matones se elevaron por los aires mostrando unos apéndices que Kimimaro no había visto más allá de las pruebas fallidas del sello maldito del cielo.

A los matones les crecieron unas alas de lo que parecía ser la nada, a pesar de ello no se elevaron más allá de la altura del castillo, probablemente por ser presa fácil y por el premio que el más fornido de ellos llevaba entre sus brazos; la niña pelirroja estaba inconsciente y como prisionera.

….

Kimimaro no era un héroe, de hecho era lo contrario. Un asesino, no por gusto pero por necesidad, por deseo y por interés. Así que ver al infantil Kimimaro en carrera tras los restantes asesinos voladores era una vista extraña que ni él mismo podría explicar.

Lenta pero progresivamente Kimimaro los había estado empujando contra un lago que se encontraba en la zona. Derribando a unos en combate cercano o a distancia con sus huesos como proyectiles hasta el punto en que solo quedaban unos pocos.

Dos de los asesinos pararon en seco para acabar con el infante, cosa que Kimimaro esperaba y contrarresto con sus falanges.

El primero de ellos logro esquivar los huevos, el segundo no fue tan suertudo. Mientras el primero se enfrascaba en combate cercano contra el crio, noto como era superado rápidamente por la velocidad y fuerza del niño.

La persecución llego a su clímax cuando el resto de mercenarios se detuvo y el líder dejo caer a la niña sin reparo alguno y se giró a ver a Kimimaro.

"¿Pero qué demonios quieres?" pregunto con ira el demonio mientras veía con odio al niño que acabo con la mayoría de sus hombres y para rematar lo hizo con mucha facilidad.

"…" Kimimaro solo se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta y bajo la mirada mientras pensaba que es lo que hacía.

"No lo sé" respondió sinceramente mientras el silencio se hacía presente.

"¡Maldito niñato estúpido!" Exclamó con enojo "¿Cuál fue el maldito motivo por el que no seguiste entonces?"

"¿Qué es lo que esperas lograr si nos detienes? ¿Amor? ¿Poder? ¿Conexiones?" pregunto aun enojado mientras pateaba a la niña a un lado.

"Quiero…" susurro el peliblanco mientras levantaba la mirada nuevamente.

"Lo que sea que busques, lo conseguirás con nosotros si nos ayudas a llevar a esta niña con nuestro contratista" trato de negociar al ver que Kimimaro dudaba.

"No" se escuchó la suave voz del albino mientras se dirigió al líder de los mercenarios "Esta vez lo encontrare yo mismo" finalizo mientras empezó a correr a toda velocidad contra él.

 **….**

Los sirvientes de los Gremory se encontraban en un estado de caos, la pequeña heredera había sido secuestrada y muy presuntamente por encargo de algún demonio de la facción de los satanes antiguos.

El líder de los Gremory y padre de la chiquilla regreso lo más rápido que pudo junto a su hijo mayor, el actual Satán, al estado de los Gremory en el inframundo. Por lo que él sabía no había pasado más de cinco minutos desde la alerta de asesinos dentro de los jardines del castillo.

Inmediatamente llego al castillo, Zeoticus junto a su hijo Sirzechs busco a su esposa Venelana y a su hija Rias pero solo encontró a la primera y a la noticia de que habían secuestrado a su amada hija.

Antes de que la ira lo cegara, fue capaz de mantener la compostura lo suficiente como para armar un equipo de búsqueda de elite en no menos de un minuto.

Y así, junto al equipo de recuperación de Rias Gremory formado por los demonios más capaces que encontró, partieron en dirección en la que vieron a los atacantes escapar.

Menos de 30 segundos de búsqueda y siguiendo un rastro de cadáveres, el equipo fue capaz de llegar a un área frente al lago en el que se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida.

Los cadáveres de 4 demonios de nivel B-A se encontraban dispersos por el campo junto a lo que parecían ser huesos clavados tanto en ellos como en el suelo alrededor de ellos.

Por ultimo encontraron el cadáver de un demonio de clase S, renegado y proveniente de lo que podría ser los Lucifuge, el último clan totalmente leal a los Satanes de las antiguas facciones.

Derrotar a tal **Bestia** era cosa de mérito pues eran muy poderosos, pero no pudieron encontrar al salvador de la pequeña Rias.

Contando que encontraron a dos niños inconscientes a las orillas del lago. Uno de ellos con heridas profundas por todo el cuerpo y huevos alrededor suyo formando una especia de barrera, mientras que la pequeña Rias se encontraba inconsciente sobre el niño sin mostrar ninguna clase de herida seria.

Inmediatamente al encontrar a los infantes Lord Gremory ordeno que fuesen llevados al mejor centro hospitalario de Lilith, el Hospital Memorial Serafall.

* * *

 **Trivia**

 **1\. Incluyo esto solo porque vi la idea en otro ff y la idea me gusto mucho y es muy entretenido.**

 **2\. Kimimaro es miembro del Clan Kaguya pero no utiliza Kaguya como apellido como en otros clanes. Ejemplo: Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki.**

 **3\. Kimimaro peleo contra Naruto (chakra Kyubi), Rock Lee y Gaara en un estado Terminal mucho peor al de Itachi.**

 **4 (extra). Kimimaro se movía únicamente por fuerza de voluntad pues su cuerpo ya no respondía.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola :V**

 **Como había dicho al principio o mejor dicho en el resumen original, esto era un one-shot, lo continué porque me gusta escribir y la idea me fascina.**

 **No tengo problemas con continuar esta historia, pero quiero que sepan que Kimimaro estará un poquito OOC y se debe a que pasaran cosas más adelante que requiera eso, sin mencionar el desarrollo que tendrá como personaje.**

Aahhh, por cierto, me dedicare a este cuando este fuera de ideas con el otro fic, es decir, este será mi escape cuando no sepa que más hacer en el anterior (cosa difícil porque quiero hacer muchas cosas \:V/)

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que le dieron un poco de su tiempo a esto y me gustaría saber que opinan.** (Este capítulo fue más relleno que otra cosa)

* * *

Rias había sido como cualquier niñato de la alta sociedad, nacido en cuna de oro y con cuchara de plata en la boca. Nunca había necesitado nada en su corta vida, más allá de alguna compañía, la cual había sido complacida por medio de la amistad fomentada por las cabecillas de los clanes Gremory y Sitri.

Decir que la pequeña Rias tenía una vida digna de reyes era poco, pero nadie esperaba que la posición de sostenía su hermano mayor fuera primicia a los problemas que amedrentarían al inframundo y que afectarían principalmente a las casas de los cuatro satanes actuales.

La facción de los antiguos satanes aun poseía poder, mucho poder y se encontraban, en su mayoría, fuera del radar de los satanes y del poder que estos ejercían en el inframundo.

Así que cuando sucedió el intento de rapto de la pequeña Rias, el lucifer actual entro en un shock del que salió rápidamente pues no esperaba que tal acción llegara a suceder y mucho menos dentro del territorio Gremory, el cual poseía un sistema de protección muy eficaz.

Sirzechs, el actual lucifer, siempre fue una persona relajada y tranquila. Realmente no habían muchas cosas que pudieran inquietarlo o intimidarlo, ya sea por su posición o su poder el cual rivalizaba con algunos dioses, por tanto al enterarse de lo sucedido tomo cartas en el asunto rápidamente. Junto a su padre formo un equipo de búsqueda conformado por su propia corte y algunos demonios de elite de su padre.

La búsqueda fue rápida y eficaz, encontraron a la pequeña Rias y a sus captores, y con toda la intención de hacerlos pagar los atraparían o eso esperaban, pues lo único que encontraron fue una fila de cadáveres y a la heredera sobre el cuerpo de otro niño, sin mencionar a un miembro del clan Lucifuge, reconocidos sirvientes de los satanes originales.

 **...…**

Cuando llevaron a Rias al mejor centro hospitalario del inframundo notaron que, muy para su tranquilidad, la joven heredera se encontraba casi sin rasguños, a diferencia del joven que abrazo firmemente todo el camino al hospital, quien parecía estar en coma o sufrir de una fatiga extrema.

Después de unas horas en las que todo tipo de especialistas verifico el bienestar de la pequeña pelirroja, llego el momento en el que sus padres y su hermano llegaron a su habitación en la cual también se encontraba el pequeño peliblanco.

Lord Gremory se acercó a su hija y le dio un abrazo, uno que indicaba felicidad y algo de tristeza pues este derramaba algunas lágrimas.

"Mi querida Rias" dijo entre sollozos "Prometo que esto no te volverá a pasar jamás" hablo el líder de los Gremory, mientras su madre también la abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

En el momento Sirzechs se acercó con un rostro de tristeza y felicidad a su amada hermanita y la abrazo también.

Después de unos momentos en los cuales retomaron la compostura, llego el momento más difícil: preguntarle a la pequeña que es lo que había pasado.

Sirzechs siendo la persona más apegada y cercana a Rias hizo la pregunta "¿Ria-tan?" pregunto lentamente el actual Lucifer "¿Sabes que es lo que paso?"

A lo que la pequeña asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Unos demonios nos atacaron y me quisieron secuestrarme y lo hubieran logrado de no ser por él" mientras señalaba al niño en la cama del frente, quien se encontraba totalmente inconsciente.

"¿Te refieres a que él te salvo?" preguntó Lord Gremory dedicándole una mirada al pequeño Kimimaro, a la vez que su hijo hablaba "¿Puedes contarnos lo que recuerdes?"

"Si" dijo la pequeña mientras se acomodaba en su cama "El día empezó como siempre, hasta que me aburrí de estudiar y decidí dar una vuelta cerca de los muros del castillo, hasta que unos tipos salieron de unos portales y nos atacaron" dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

"cuando los guardias estaban casi acabados él salió del bosque y fue atacado por los malos, pero para sorpresa de todos él se movió muy rápido y lo ataco antes" hablo con estrellas en los ojos recordando la genial escena que protagonizo el peliblanco.

Mientras los tres adultos escuchaban con atención la historia de la pequeña Gremory, Sirzechs estudiaba al pequeño junto a ellos.

Un crio capaz de defenderse de unos matones de clase alta y acabar con ellos, era cosa para sorprenderse, ni él mismo hubiera hecho algo como eso a su edad.

"Entonces derribo al último de ellos antes de que el grandote me tirara al suelo y le preguntara algo y luego se abalanzara contra él" contaba lo sucedido con emoción la pequeña heredera.

En el instante el rostro de la pequeña Rias se puso algo triste mientras seguía con su relato "él tipo malo era muy rápido para nosotros para verlo, pero cuando lanzo un golpe contra él, algo como huesos salieron de su cuerpo en forma de lanzas contra el grandote para defenderse, entonces se alejó y lanzo hechizos contra él y entonces creí que estaba muerto" se eschucho la voz temblorosa de Rias mientras sus ojos se le ponían llorosos.

"Pero él se levantó de nuevo y esta vez unas líneas salían de su pecho y se extendían un poco a cada momento" mientras señalaba el sello maldito de tierra en el pecho de Kimimaro, cosa que los tres adultos voltearon a ver con curiosidad-

"Entonces la pelea se vio más pareja, y cada vez que el malo se alejaba más y atacaba, las marcas se extendía más por su cuerpo, hasta que lo cubrían de pies a cabeza" mientras indicaba como se veían mas o menos las marcas en su cuerpo.

"cuando llego a ese punto Kimimaro empezó a tambalear y…" hablaba la heredera pero fue interrumpida por su hermano "¿Kimimaro?" preguntó el pelirrojo menor.

"Oh, lo siento, su nombre es Kimimaro" dijo la pequeña Rias mientras tocaba las puntas de sus dedos índice. "No importa, sigue por favor" dijo Lord Gremory, guardando el dato para después.

"claro" se escuchó la tierna voz de Rias mientras seguía con su relato.

"El tipo malo al ver que no podía seguir esquivando a Kimimaro, libero una gran energía oscura contra él, pero entonces un aura violeta envolvió a Kimimaro y se movió tan rápido que cuando lo vi, estaba frente al malo pero estaba escupiendo sangre junto a él"

"entonces el malo se tambaleo un poco y cayo mientras seguía hablando con kimimaro" contaba Rias mientras bajaba la mirada un poco "Entonces Kimimaro corrió hacia donde yo estaba y puso sus manos en el suelo y fue entonces que unos huesos enormes salieron del suelo en forma de pared y nos rodearon" dijo con asombro en la voz la pequeña heredera.

"Y lo último que recuerdo fue una luz muy grande y el ruido de algo que se quebraba" finalizo su cuento la pequeña heredera.

Mientras Sirzechs mantenía un rostro pensativo 'Parece ser que el demonio de la antigua facción intento un ataque masivo, pero fue detenido antes de lanzarlo' mientras volteaba a ver al ahora llamado Kimimaro 'fue capaz de notar que el ataque no se detendría después de todo y formo la barrera de hueso para protegerse y a Rias del radio de la explosión…es hábil' pensó con tranquilidad el Lucifer.

Dirigiendo el rostro a su amada hermanita el Lucifer le dijo que el doctor le había dado de alta y que él se encargaría del joven de al lado.

 **..…**

Kimimaro despertó, su vista un poco borrosa y sus sentidos nublados pero pudo divisar rápidamente donde se encontraba.

Parecía una habitación de hospital o algo parecido a la sala de recuperación en la que se encontraba en el escondite de Orochimaru, lo que llamo la atención del joven albino fue la presencia del pelirrojo sentado junto a él. Sabiendo que si lo hubiese querido muerto, lo hubiera hecho mientras dormía.

Estando consiente de eso pregunto "¿Quién eres tú?" la pregunta detono un rostro de sorpresa en el Lucifer, pues era casi imposible la existencia de demonios que desconocieran a los cuatro satanes actuales.

"Salvas a mi pequeña hermana pero no sabes quién soy" dijo el primogénito de Zeoticus mientras dejaba pasar la sorpresa y denotaba una mirada más calmada.

Cosa que el albino denegó con la cabeza.

"Entonces me presentare" dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie frente al pequeño Kimimaro. "Mi nombre es Sirzechs Gremory, también conocido como Sirzechs Lucifer, actual maou y portador del título Lucifer" hablo con expectaciones de asombro y admiración por el Lucifer.

Kimimaro escucho tanto el título como el nombre y no le pareció en lo más mínimo asombroso o impactante, pero lo llevo a confusión sobre este tal Lucifer y maou, pues las palabras se le hacían desconocidas.

"¿Qué es Lucifer y qué es maou?" pregunto Kimimaro, mientras el pelirrjo dejaba ver un rostro decaído al ver al joven 'lo que sea que fuese' mostrar ningún conocimiento en él.

"Dime pequeño amigo" dijo el Lucifer sentándose nuevamente junto al albino "¿qué es lo que recuerdas"? pregunto con interés el pelirrojo.

Kimimaro por otra parte, decide jugar al ninja y fingir no recordar nada, con fin de obtener información. "No recuerdo nada" dijo el peliblanco acomodándose en la cama.

"Oh chico" dijo el pelirrojo dando un sonrisa "Esto se pondrá interesante…"

 **…** **.. Salto en el tiempo \°-°/ ..…**

Un niño de diez años, de cabellos blancos y largos, se paseaba por el territorio de los Gremory. Este era Kimimaro, quien llevaba dos años viviendo con esta familia de demonios y se acostumbraba a su nuevo cuerpo en secreto.

'¿Cómo es que pudo pasar todo esto?' era la pregunta que más frecuentaba la cabeza del pequeño y era muy buena pues pasar del mundo puro a una nueva vida era algo difícil de creer, pero era algo que se aseguraría de aprovechar. Después de todo, cierta pelirroja se encargó de ello.

Kimimaro continuaba con su caminata por el sendero de regreso al castillo Gremory, cuando escucho la voz de la persona a la que más se había apegado en esta vida.

"¡Kimimaro!" se escuchaba el grito de la pequeña Rias, quien se encontraba en la entrada del castillo esperando a lo que ella consideraba su amigo.

Muchos se preguntaran como es que alguien como Kimimaro se haya podido juntar con alguien como Rias, o mejor dicho, con alguien que no fuese Orochimaru. Pues de eso se había encargado la pequeña pelirroja.

La pequeña Rias de ahora siete años había pasado esos años creciendo muy apegada al pequeño Kimimaro, quien era muy solitario y reservado con respecto a todo y eso no le gustaba a ella, pues podía sentir su tristeza y siendo una Gremory no dejaría la situación así como así.

Así pues, la pequeña decidió pagarle a Kimimaro lo que había hecho por ella, de forma que nadie se esperaba. Ella le prometió y juro que se encargaría de que él fuera feliz, cosa que aún no lograba pero trabajaba en ello.

Y había dado grandes pasos, pues había logrado que el pequeño Kimimaro hablara con ella, aunque mínimamente, pero era un progreso y aumentaba con el tiempo.

"Hola" fue la única respuesta que recibió la pequeña Rias de parte de su albino amigo, quien paso de largo en la entrada del castillo.

Rias, siendo quien era, se apresuró a alcanzarlo para hablar con él. "Hey Kimimaro" dijo la pequeña mientras alcanzaba al albino "Hoy conoceremos a la hermana de Sona" dijo con algo de éxtasis la pequeña "La gran Serafall Leviathan" mientras decía su nombre aparecían estrellas en sus ojos.

Tal evento ya era conocido por Kimimaro, pues al ser el invitado de honor de los Gremory, lo tenían al tanto de tal cosa tan banal.

"Ya lo sabía Rias" fue la respuesta que consiguió la pequeña heredera "Y no me importa" dijo con frialdad en su voz.

"Oh vamos" dijo con una gran sonrisa la pelirroja "No seas así, tú también quieres saber cómo se ve" jalo la manga del albino para guiarlo a otro lado.

"Pero no la conocerás con esas ropas" dijo mientras lo jalaba a la habitación que "compartían".

Oh si, la pequeña Rias había tomado de habito meterse en la habitación del pequeño albino por las noches y dormir junto a él, e incluso utilizarlo de almohada.

Llegando a la habitación, la pequeña Rias sentó a Kimimaro en la cama y fue al armario a buscar algo que, a su gusto, le quedara bien a su único amigo, mientras este solo miraba con una fachada de desinterés las acciones de la pelirroja.

'Muy bien' pensó el albino 'si este es el destino que el universo ha deparado para mi he de aceptarlo con los brazos abiertos y al final lo superare, Orochimaru-Sama, no pude servirle al cien por ciento de mis capacidades, pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de vivir por alguien más y también por mi'

"Rias" escucho la pequeña que la llamaban "Deja que te ayude" escucho la voz de su único y mejor amigo y esas palabras fueron más que suficiente para llenarla de felicidad, mientras el ultimo descendiente del clan Kaguya se dirigía hacia Rias con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

"Además escuche que alguien más vendría a visitarnos esta noche" se escuchó la voz de la pequeña heredera "Dicen que es alguien genial"

"Me pregunto quién será" tarareo mientras sacaba un esmoquin del armario.

"Pronto lo sabremos" contesto su mejor amigo.

 **…** **...**

 ** _Territorio Phenex_**

"Espero que ya estés listo hermano menor" se escuchó la voz de un joven, alto y de cabellos dorados, además estaba vestido como un noble de la realeza.

"Sí, sí, hermano" se escuchó la voz masculina aunque más joven de otra persona, a través de una puerta.

"Iremos a conocer a las herederas de las casas Gremory y Sitri" decía el joven que salía de su habitación, que al igual que el anterior, poseía cabellos dorados, piel blanca y fina y unos ojos azules un poco más claros.

"Es parte de tu deber como heredero del clan Phenex, Riser" se escuchó la voz seria del joven.

Lo entiendo Ruval" dijo con tranquilidad "Bien, estoy listo para partir" hablo mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal, seguido de su hermano mayor.

'¿Me pregunto con quién planean que pase?' se preguntó el pequeño Riser mientras salía de su castillo, seguido por su hermano y sus sirvientes.

* * *

Ahora, como en el fic anterior contestare sus comentarios y/o preguntas aquí abajo.

 **ODAV** : Espero que sea interesante, verdaderamente dudo de mi habilidad para hacer algo que valga la pena, pero espero que les guste y gracias.

 **fenixrojo36** : Ya seguí, espero te guste.

 **Zaikort** : Gracias, realmente pensé que no le llamaría la atención a nadie, pero hace unas horas vi tu comentario (estaba escribiendo el capítulo para el otro fic) y como que hay personas esperando por más, decidí publicarlo (tengo este capítulo desde hace unos días). Espero que este sea de tu agrado.


End file.
